


[podfic] No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreamin'

by reena_jenkins, tigriswolf



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Gilmore Girls
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Kid Fic, Podfic, Post- The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"When Lorelai was eleven, she went exploring int he attic, trying to hide from her mother."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreamin'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreamin'](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/47888) by tigriswolf. 



  
  
  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)

 **Warnings:** crossover, takes place before the Pilot, and after the White Witch has been defeated

 **Length:** 00:11:50  
  
**Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28GG_CoN%29%20_No%20one%20to%20tell%20us%20no,%20or%20where%20to%20go,%20or%20say%20we%27re%20only%20dreamin%27_.mp3) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)


End file.
